Build Me A Tree House
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sora hasn't been hanging out with Roxas since the divorce between their parents so when Roxas goes into Sora's abandoned Tree house he's a little surprised when Riku shows up there as well. Sometimes you have to choose between who comes and who never was


Sora was always the idiot who liked tree houses. He insisted on making one with Dad before the bastard cheated on mom but now it's just here in our backyard collecting dust. I never really thought about it much but with how little time Sora spends doing anything other than maintaining his popularity… I might as well take a look at the thing.

The tree house itself is made out of wood, obviously, because Sora wanted it to be like the real ones he sees in movies all the time. Climbing up I looked inside and almost rolled my eyes. Stickers seemed to cover every inch of the walls and there were posters of his favorite video games at the time, along with an abandoned DS or two. I walked to the center of the small room and sat down at a chair that was conveniently here with a table. If I can get Sora to come up here than he can sit in the other chair and we can actually hang out. He's too interested in Kairi though, and he's too pissed off at dad. Either way my brother won't want to hang out with me.

That's when I heard someone creeping up the ladder making my eyes widen as I bit my lip roughly to keep from calling out. I'll just surprise Sora and then we'll talk and hang out the way we should! We're twins, we should be spending time together, because otherwise it all ends. It will all end if we don't… I'm not a somebody like he is. I'm always being compared to him and he is _never_ compared to me. That's when I saw a flash of blue but then I realized it's blue-green and his hair is some grayish white. Great… Riku is here.

"Why the hell are you here? Don't you have better things to do then hang out in a tree house?" I spat and watched his eyebrows lift and a sly smile rising to his lips. He seems amused. Bastard.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said smoothly but I just pointedly ignored him and instead focused on a drawing I hadn't noticed that was placed on the table. It was a picture of me looking happy and I was holding hands with someone else who also looked happy. I felt my face pale as I realized who that someone is.

"Well this is my property so get out!" I growled but the jackass ignored me and just sat in the chair across from mine looking even more amused than before. It's a subtle amused though… and it looks better on him than the amused that Sora's face can have. Then again that could be my own anger at my brother of course.

"Your brother invited me over." He informed me in a blank tone that was obviously… hiding something. He's probably upset. Sora doesn't hang out with anyone anymore but Kairi so whenever he does invite someone to hang out it's just laying in his room while he hangs out on the computer talking to her. It's a sad existence but one I can handle just fine because I'm starting to give up on him.

"So what's up? If you're going to bug me we may as well have civilized conversation for a while, at least until Sora realizes your taking a while." I said blandly, not really caring either way but… shivers slid down my spine as he stared at me. It's like he's waiting for something and I'm disappointing him. But what the hell could he possibly be waiting for?

"Nothing is up except for the ceiling." He dead-panned making me curse and look away but it was a little amusing. My friends don't do that, they don't answer with literal meanings. I've only seen people do that in movies, just like how I had only seen the inside of a tree house in movies until today. "Why are you in this tree house anyway? I've never seen you in it before and… well come here every time I come over to your house." It's interesting that he called this place my house rather than Sora's but its fine. In fact, I like it a lot.

"It was a whim. Sora stopped coming up here since our dad left. It's childish of him to hold such a grudge but I really don't give a damn. It's his choice whether or not he still keeps in contact with him. I kind of… I did kind of want Sora to come up here and hang out with me. But you should know how that'd work out." Riku nodded slowly making me smile to myself but it wasn't a happy smile.

"Let's get out of here." Riku said suddenly and stood up but he paused and looked at the table where that picture of the two of us was. I almost wanted to tell him that it wasn't me and shout out all the possible suspects but he just smirked and walked out before climbing down the ladder.

I followed him hesitantly but when we were down Sora came running out with a huge grin on his face. "Roxas! I just bought a new game! Do you want to play with me?" He asked, not seeming to notice Riku just yet. That's a little weird… didn't he invite him over? It'd make more sense for Sora to ask him and me both, not just make it exclusive. I looked into those excited blue eyes and then glanced over at the calm blue-green. Sora followed my gaze and then frowned with eyes that looked a little too harsh to be directed at his best friend. "What are you doing here?" He growled and clenched his fists tightly.

Riku shrugged then glanced over at me. "Do you want to come?" He asked but then began walking away. I looked over at my brother who was instantly in front of me gripping my arm.

"Don't go with him! Riku likes you! He likes you a lot! You aren't gay so please just hang out with me! I got this game and we can play it all night just like we used to! Just don't go out with him!" He cried and held me even tighter to him. I just stared down at those blue eyes… I used to think they were full of innocence but then those innocent eyes had given our dad a look of pure hatred. Now he's giving Riku the same look. Maybe this divorce changed him… but Riku came to me first and hung out with me for a little bit, even though I was being a dick. Now he's inviting me out with him. I should take it, even if my brother wants to hang out for the first time in a while.

"I can't keep waiting for you, Sora. You have to want me around or want me gone. I can't play this in between game forever." I said softly making his eyes widen as tears filled them. I don't know why he's so upset. If anyone should be it would be me. All he's losing it someone to play video games with him all night and he can easily call Tidus. I can't give him anything that anyone else can't give him. Taking in a deep breath I smiled at him then ran after Riku feeling… happy.


End file.
